bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Extra Little Sister Bug
Neptune's Bounty I followed the instructions for Neptune's Bounty and could not get the 4th Little Sister. No problem getting it in Fort Frolic. Has anyone tried the Neptune's Bounty lately? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:45, 2009 March 24. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :i couldent do the neptunes bounty or the fort frolic what do i do on fort frolic????and neptunes bounty?? -bioshock fan 123. ::I don't know what's up with the strange instructions for the Neptune's Bounty section. For me, doing this was simple - hang around downstairs long enough, before talking to Peach, until three Big Daddies have spawned and been killed, meaning "all" the little sisters. After Peach lets you upstairs, a Big Daddy and a Little Sister are automatically spawned. Now you just have to kill the Big Daddy before the Little Sister goes away (save first - if you die, he might take this Little Sister back to her hidey hole, and she won't come back). Crossing the muddy area seems absolutely irrelevant. (I certainly crossed it a million times, all times I used this glitch.) But saving is important, in case the extra Sister "gets away". ::As for Fort Frolic, it's the same deal. A Big Daddy and Little Sister are auto-spawned when you return with Frozen Guy's picture. To make this spawn be an Extra Little Sister, just get all the Little Sisters for the level in Poseidon BEFORE returning to the Atrium / "Masterpiece" location with Frozen Guy's picture. ::From my experience Frolic is the easier of the two, since even though the extra Little Sister wants to "go home" there, too, her hidey hole is a ways away and the Big Daddy walks slowly. (I don't know where it actually IS, but I got killed several times by that Daddy and they never made it anywhere near one.) On Neptune's Bounty the hidey hole is right next to the spawning Sister. ::Comments before I edit? Have tested multiple times (X-Box version.) :: 12:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (Redwing) Affected Ending? Haven't tested this, but am I correct in assuming that if a player takes advantage of this, he/she cannot get the 'evil' ending that you get for killing ALL the little sisters (as opposed to one or more - but less than all - of them)? Redwinggreen7 12:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) You fools It's so simple. When there's only one Little Sister left there will still be atleast two more to catch since the Bid Daddies are still taking them out on walks. Sometimes they are out at the same time and then it's just a matter of time. Be quick enough to kill both Big Daddies and there you go. Works on every level. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:41, 2009 June 17 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :What the hell does that mean? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:22, 2010 September 27 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Doesn't work. If you kill a Big Daddy with a Little Sister with only one left in the level, all other Little Sisters disappear. --Willbachbakal 12:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ouch This article is so confusing and impossible to understand. That being said, I actually did find a 4th sister in Port Neptune, but I wish this article could be rewritten or something becuase reading it makes my brain hurt. --Ant423 23:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Arcadia Sister Great work on discovering this. I knew about the Ft Frolic and Port Neptune one, but I never got this one. Can't wait to try it!--KyburzCOR 22:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Status as a 'Bug'? This may just be me getting technical, but is this really a 'bug'? I find that if you pause the game on any level, and check out the Little Sisters Remaining counter, the visible emblems are usually centred in the screen. However, the levels mentioned as having this 'bug', the emblems aren't central on the screen, they are usually pushed slightly to the left, as if there is supposed to be an extra emblem, a hidden Little Sister, as opposed to the extra being an error in the game. I also find that on these levels I don't have to follow any specific 'method' to make the extra Little Sister appear, they just turn up as if there is a third or fourth on the level. This seems a little picky, but I've been wondering about it for some time now. Is any one else getting this or is it just me? (OnlyAshes 17:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC)) Deletion This article needs more than a clean-up. It needs to be removed. It is a breeding ground for speculation and false/unverified information. Furthermore, this whole extra little sister thing is just a bug. Why don't we write an article about how to kill Tenembaum in Medical Pavillion? At most, it should be kept as a section on the Little Sister page. Ant423 02:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :You have seen how monstrously long the Little Sister page is and you want to make it longer...? :All of the bugs on this page have been verified, by people in the forum thread linked at the bottom of the page and by Freezing Mike, to name just one known reputable source. Unlike the glitch that allows you to kill Tenenbaum, this bug is actually influential to the gameplay since it allows the player to get a lot more ADAM. Therefore I would say it is a very important glitch and is complicated enough to deserve its own article. :The only part of this page that really needed cleanup was the very annoying comments in first person added by and Nate36395, neither of whom understand that a wiki article is not a forum. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It could stand a bit of editing too, just to shorten it. Is it ok to put that 'extra little sister' icon on the top of the page where the Little Sister icon is on the Little Sister page? Also, do you think it would be a good idea if someone could take a screen cap of their pause menu showing four little sisters rescued to illustrate this page? Some pics might be nice to break up the text wall. Clicketyclick 14:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Arcadia bug- Cant do/confused On Arcadia, i avoid the Gatherers Garden by going through the canal. I kill the first big daddy, then wait until one appears. However, after killing that one, I cannot find the scripted one at the garden, even though i have not passed it or been there. i cant here fighting or anything. Although, when i walk through the canal, i can hear the machine. Could someone PLEASE help. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:58, 20 July 2010 (EST). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Arcadia doesn't work for me! From Tea Gardens straight into the canal, all the way to the Storage Room, right turn up the stairs and there is the 1st Big Daddy along with a Little Sister. Taken down, headed left through the door to the Upper/Lower Rolling Hills. Andrew Ryan's radio message, released the poison '''and went to '''Langfort's lab where she askes you to get her a flower. Next I went back up the Hills and a 2th Big Daddy and Little Sister appeared in Upper Rolling Hills. Taken down. Came out the door of Upper Rolling Hills, jumped into the canal '''and walked all the way '''back to the Tea Gardens. From there I went to the Gatherer's Garden machine, but there was no 3th Big Daddy and Little Sister. Also the next Big Daddy I followed was not able to poke another Little Sister out of her hole! Well, what am I doing wrong? Bioshock version 1.1 on a Windows 7 machine. By the way, getting the 4th Little Sister in Neptune's Bounty worked fine! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 12:57, 2010 August 7 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! : I can confirm having exactly the same problem. I've been playing the level all day reloading old saves to try different things and frankly it's pissing me off that I've wasted so much time on something that doesn't seem to work via the directions given. I think I'm just gonna giveup on it, as long as I wait to buy the higher level versions of plasmids and tonics I should have more than enough Adam to go around anyway. Funny thing is on my first playthrough I accidentally got both of the other extra sisters in Fort Frolic and Neptune's Bounty. I actually had no idea what was up and kept getting frustrated it would say I was missing one when I left. heh I don't know why this one in Arcadia is such a problem, the scripted fight just doesn't seem to be happening. Maybe it's related to the 1.1 patch? Or perhaps there is a way to accidentally trigger the spawn even when using the canal? -mannon 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) How long does it take for the Big Daddys in Neptune's Bounty to respawn? I'm trying the method where I think the guide says to run to the room with the Gatherer's Garden and then run out through the back door over and over till the Big Daddy respawns and I've been at it for almost an hour. When's the fricken thing going to show up with the Little Sister?! Am I doing something wrong? I haven't talked to Peach Wilkens yet. Beyond+Birthday 04:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC)